


Nurse to the Devil

by CastielMorningstar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Depowered Lucifer, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Sickfic, Vulnerable Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielMorningstar/pseuds/CastielMorningstar
Summary: When Lucifer suddenly falls ill at a crime scene, Chloe takes it upon herself to make him better, with the help of Trixie.*Subtle DeckerStar*





	Nurse to the Devil

Something hadn’t felt right the moment Lucifer had awoken that morning. But he couldn’t put his finger on it.  So he hadn’t thought much of it, and just went about his morning routine of drinking whiskey and playing the piano.

But very quickly the whiskey seemed to turn sour in his mouth, and he stopped drinking it, feeling oddly nauseous.  “Must be bad whiskey.” He mumbled to himself, about to resume the tune he was playing, when his phone rang.

He picked it up, “Hello, detective.” It was Chloe.

“Lucifer, I have a case that I could…use your assistance for.” She explained.

Lucifer smiled, “I knew you’d come running for my help sooner or later. Just give me the address and I’ll be right there.”

True to his word Lucifer was at the crime scene within ten minutes.

“Help has arrived.” He announced as he approached Chloe, a smirk on his face.

Chloe rolled her eyes, “Great.” However her expression soon changed to slight concern as she looked at him, “Are you alright? You look a bit pale.”

Lucifer squinted in confusion, “Pale?” he examined himself in a shop window nearby, “I suppose I do. I feel okay…I may have drunk some bad whiskey this morning, but it’s okay. I appreciate your concern.” He really did, it felt kind of nice to know she cared about him, at least enough to care for his physical wellbeing.

Chloe raised her eyebrows, “Maybe the reason is because you drank whiskey in the morning.” She reprimanded, shaking her head disapprovingly before leading Lucifer to the crime scene.

-

Two hours and many interrogations and note taking later, Lucifer was feeling considerably worse. He felt uncomfortably warm, and his head was hurting now along with the nauseous feeling in his stomach, which wasn’t going away. His thoughts felt fuzzy, and he was struggling to concentrate on the task at hand because of it.

“Lucifer.” He blinked as Chloe suddenly snapped her fingers in front of his face to get his attention.

“Hm? Sorry, spaced out for a moment.” He tried a smile, but it wasn’t hard to tell he wasn’t feeling good, especially for a detective who read people for a living.

Chloe looking at him closely, “Are you sure you’re alright? You seem…I don’t know…unwell.” She looked him over and noticed a bead of sweat running down his temple, “Why are you sweating? It’s cold out today.” Then without another word, she suddenly pressed her hand to his forehead.

Lucifer shrugged, “I don’t know, I’m just a bit warm.” He chuckled as she put her hand on his forehead, “Steady on, detective. We’re in public, you should keep your hands to yourself.” Despite not feeling well, he still managed to crack a joke.

“You’re hot.” came Chloe’s next words.

“Why thank you. But I was already aware of that.” Lucifer grinned.

Chloe removed her hand and frowned, “That’s not what I meant. You feel like you’re burning up.”

“Burning up?” Lucifer then pressed a hand to his own forehead, noticing it did feel quite warm, “I’m usually associated with heat and fire, but…not like this.” He was rather confused by the whole thing.

“You should go home, Lucifer. I think you’ve got the flu or something.” Chloe suggested, hands placed on her hips as she looked at him.

Lucifer removed his hand and cocked an eyebrow, “The flu? My dear, I’m the devil, I don’t get unwell.” He insisted, but he did begin to wonder if it was possible. He could bleed and be hurt like a human now, so why wouldn’t he be able to catch human illnesses too?

Chloe sighed, “Again with the whole devil thing. Look, I’m not going to force you, but I suggest you go home and rest.”

“Not going to happen. While I appreciate your concern, detective, I am perfectly capable of-“  Lucifer suddenly cut himself off as a wave of dizziness hit him, causing him to stumble and quickly grab onto a lamp post to steady himself, letting out a soft grunt of discomfort as his stomach churned.

At seeing the man suddenly stumble, Chloe rushed to his side and grabbed his arm to steady him, “Lucifer! Are you okay?”

After a brief pause, at last Lucifer gave in and told the truth, “No…I feel…” he struggled to think of a word to describe how awful he was feeling.

“Sick.” Chloe supplied, and Lucifer just sighed and nodded weakly.

“I don’t know why…I don’t…I don’t get sick.” He looked up at Chloe, slight concern visible on his pale and sweaty face.

“I don’t either, not very often. But sometimes it happens.” She kept her grip on his arm, not wanting him to fall, “How are you feeling? What are your symptoms?” she queried, wondering if she was right about it being the flu.

Lucifer kept a grip on the pole, but did feel somewhat assured by the grip Chloe had on his arm, “I…I feel uncomfortably warm, I’m sweating, my head feels like it’s full of cotton but it hurts like hell, no pun intended. And I feel dizzy and a bit nauseous.” He listed off his symptoms.

Chloe nodded, “That sounds about right. You’ve got the flu.” She slowly tugged him away from the pole, holding onto him tightly as she led him to her car.

“Where…where are you taking me?” Lucifer asked, confused, “We haven’t finished the case yet.”

“I’m taking you to my place. You’re too sick to be alone. I can get someone else to take this case over for today, it isn’t urgent.”

Lucifer looked at Chloe, slight surprise on his face, as well as flattery, “I appreciate the sentiment, detective. However I don’t need you to play nurse, I can deal with this alone, and you need to stay here.” He broke free from her grip, but as soon as he took another step, he nearly tripped over his own feet, but luckily Chloe grabbed his arm and steadied him again before he could.

“Really?” she responded sarcastically, and Lucifer just sighed in defeat, knowing he couldn’t say much else to convince her that he would be fine, when it was so clear that he wasn’t.

“Fine.” He gave in reluctantly, despite a small part of him feeling glad at the prospect of Chloe caring for him.

Chloe nodded, glad he agreed to her plan, “Alright then.” She guided him the rest of the way to her car and helped him climb inside. Once he was inside, she got into the driver’s seat and turned on her radio, “This is Decker. We had something come up, so I will need someone else to take my case over for today.”  She requested.

Thankfully someone soon responded and said they could take over.

“That’s sorted then.” She turned it off again and put her seatbelt on, looking over at Lucifer who was lying back in his seat with his eyes closed, looking really quite pitiful.

“Do you think you’re likely to throw up?” she asked him, “If so, I’ll get you a bag or something. My boss would kill me if I got this car dirty.”

Lucifer cracked his eyes open, forcing himself to sit up as he considered the question, “I feel like I could…however I doubt I physically am able to.” He responded uncertainly.

Chloe sighed at the vague answer and opened her glove compartment, pulling out a human waste bag and tossing it to him, “Well, better safe than sorry.” She noticed his confused expression, “I carry them in case I have to pick up intoxicated or ill people.” She explained as she closed the compartment and started the car up.

Lucifer looked down at the bag in his lap, examining it for a moment before just sighing and leaning back again, letting his eyes close once more; he found he felt less dizzy with his eyes closed.

The drive to Chloe’s house was quite brief, and thankfully Lucifer did not have to make use of the bag Chloe had given him.

Chloe got out first, and went around to Lucifer’s side to help him out and into the house, “Here, take a seat.” She sat him down on the couch.

Oddly enough, Lucifer was very compliant. Usually he would not allow someone to guide him around like this, but due to how he was feeling, he just let it happen without an argument; proof that he really must be sick.

The couch was much more comfortable than the car seat, and Lucifer let out a soft sigh, relieved to be stationary and comfortable. He didn’t say anything, just slipped off his shoes and placed them neatly beside the couch; despite being unwell he still wanted to be a good guest.

Chloe smiled at the action, standing beside the couch as she pondered what to do next. She had basic first aid knowledge and had dealt with Trixie and Dan while they were ill, so she soon left and returned with a thermometer as well as a pair of Dan’s pyjamas that he left here for the times he babysat Trixie.

Lucifer cocked an eyebrow as he looked at the items in her arms, “That seems a bit excessive don’t you think, detective?”

Chloe placed the items down on the coffee table, “No, these things are going to help you feel better.” She handed him the pyjamas, “First things first, you need to get out of that tight suit. It’ll feel better if you’re in something more comfortable.”

Despite how he felt, Lucifer cracked a smile at her words, “Gotta say, this is not the context in which I thought you’d be telling me to take my clothes off.”

Chloe sighed at his antics, “You can change in there.” She gestured to the bathroom, “Think you can walk yourself there?”

However Lucifer changed the topic upon looking at the pyjamas and realising who they must belong to, “Hang on a second. I am not wearing clothes that belong to detective douche!” He protested.

“I’ve told you to stop calling him that.” Chloe frowned, her hands back on her hips, “Well it’s up to you, but I bet that suit isn’t feeling very comfortable right now.”

Lucifer sighed, she was right. His shirt was sticking to his sweaty skin, and the jacket and trousers didn’t help matters either, “Fine.” He slowly stood up, holding onto the top of the couch for balance, “And yes, I can get there myself. I’m not entirely inept.” He was a bit grumpy about the whole thing, and it showed.

Chloe didn’t take his words to heart, knowing he could be grumpy sometimes, especially if he wasn’t feeling well, and just watched him leave in order to make sure he was fine, before taking the opportunity to grab a pillow for the couch to make it a bit more comfortable for him.

She asked herself why she cared so much to take care of him, when he was such an ass half the time. She didn’t really know the answer, which frustrated her to no end.

“Happy?” came Lucifer’s voice as he slowly left the bathroom and returned to the living room, suit folded in his arms, now dressed in a loose ‘LA PD’ t-shirt and sweatpants.

Chloe couldn’t help but smile a bit at how the clothes looked on him. They definitely suited him, “Yes.” She replied, watching as he sat back down on the couch and noticed the pillow but said nothing about it and just placed his clothes on the coffee table.

“So what are you going to do to me now, nurse?” he winked at her, making Chloe roll her eyes once more at his tone.

She picked up the thermometer and turned it on, “Take your temperature to find out if you have a fever.”

Lucifer crossed his arms stubbornly, “What if I don’t want you to.”

Chloe stood in front of him, “You don’t have a choice. Either you do as I say, or I kick you out and let you fend for yourself.” She crossed her own arms in challenge.

Lucifer looked down in defeat, uncrossing his arms. He hated her ability to make him give into her. Because as much as he hated being babied, the idea of being alone in his apartment while feeling like this didn’t sound great either, “Fine.”

Chloe smiled as he gave in, “Here, just put it under your tongue and leave it there until it beeps.” She handed the thermometer to him, resisting the urge to just put it in his mouth herself, to ensure he didn’t go back on his word.

Slowly Lucifer took the thermometer, removed the protective cap and put it in his mouth as instructed. “This feels weird.” He mumbled around the object, frowning.

“Don’t talk, just keep your mouth closed so the reading is accurate.” She instructed him, and with a sigh Lucifer complied, tapping his foot impatiently as he stared at the table, waiting for the beep to signal he could remove the thermometer.

It was only 30 seconds, but felt like an hour to Lucifer seeing as he was unable to really do anything while it was reading his temperature. So as soon as it beeped, he ripped it from his mouth, “That was thoroughly unpleasant.”

Chloe took it from him and looked at the reading on the digital display, “101 farenheight.” She frowned.

“Is that bad?” Lucifer questioned, wincing and rubbing his warm head, as his headache persisted.

“It isn’t really bad, but it’s high enough to say you have a fever.” She walked to the kitchen and cleaned the thermometer off, then put it away again, before returning to Lucifer with a glass of water and a bottle of pills.

“A Fever.” Lucifer murmured to himself thoughtfully, turning his attention again to Chloe as she returned with two new things in hand, “What are those for?”

Chloe handed him the glass of water and took two pills from the bottle and handed those to him too, “They’re flu medicine. They should help make the fever go down, as well as help with your headache.”

Lucifer turned the pills over in his hand, examining them suspiciously. He’d never had to take medicine before, “Are you sure these are necess-“he was cut off by a glare from Chloe, reminding him of his promise he’d made to do what she asked of him. “Alright, fine. But if they kill me, I’ll make sure to send you to hell.” He teased with a slight smirk before swallowing the two pills down with the water.

“Good.” Chloe was glad when he took the medicine, “Keep the water.” She told him when he tried to give the glass back to her, “It’s important to stay hydrated.”

Lucifer bit his tongue, forcing himself not to tell her he didn’t need to stay hydrated, and just nodded and placed the glass down on the table, “So is that it then? I just sit here and wait for the pills to ‘fix’ me?”

Chloe shook her head, “Not quite. It takes more than that to get rid of an illness. It mostly takes time.” She looked at her watch, “Shoot, I need to go get Trixie from school.” She went to the bathroom and put the pills away, then returned with a cold, damp facecloth.

“Put this on your forehead, it’ll help with the fever.” She handed it to Lucifer, “Lie down, relax. Put something on the tv if you want.” She put the remote on the coffee table within his reach, “Something appropriate.” She added.

“You’re no fun.” Lucifer smirked, but he nodded in agreement, “Alright.” And repositioned himself to be laying on the couch, his head on the pillow Chloe had provided, “You know, you make a pretty good nurse, detective.”

Chloe turned away as she felt herself blush at the compliment, putting her coat and shoes on, “Thank you.” She murmured softly, “Call me if you need anything.” She added before leaving.

-

Around fifteen minutes later, Chloe returned with Trixie. She had filled her daughter in on the situation on the drive, so she wasn’t alarmed at Lucifer’s sudden presence in their house; although she doubted Trixie would mind considering how well she had taken to the man.

“Remember, no hugging, he’s sick.” She told Trixie softly as they entered, expecting to see Lucifer on the couch where he’d been before, but it was empty.

“I thought you said Lucifer was here.” Trixie said, confused as she also noticed the empty couch, able to tell by Chloe’s expression that he was supposed to be there.

Chloe looked around, unable to see the man. She worried he had taken her absence as an opportunity to leave, “Lucifer?” she called, noticing the tv was still on. Surely if he’d left, he would have turned it off.

Then she heard a sound coming from the direction of the bathroom, “Lucifer?” she followed it and as she got closer, she realized the sound was retching and she picked up her pace, now worried for a whole other reason.

“Lucifer?” she found the door ajar, with said man knelt in front of the toilet, throwing up.

She grimaced a little and looked away, noticing Trixie standing behind her curiously. She quickly waved her away, knowing Lucifer wouldn’t appreciate an audience, and thankfully Trixie complied and went to her room.

When she looked back, Lucifer had stopped vomiting and had turned around to face her, looking worse than before, “Hi, Detective.” He flushed the toilet then wiped his mouth with his hand, grimacing.

If his pale, sweaty complexion wasn’t worrying enough, Chloe noticed that the man’s hands were shaking, in fact his whole body was. She opened her mouth to say something, but Lucifer beat her to it, “Do you have a mint or something? Who knew vomiting was so…disgusting.” He slowly got to his feet, and Chloe could see him staggering immediately.

She also got to her feet, grabbing his arm to steady him instinctively, “Yeah, sure. Are you okay?” it was a stupid question, but she didn’t know what else to say.

Lucifer gave a weak smile, “Overall, I still feel like arse. But oddly enough, despite how awful it was, vomiting made me feel a bit better.”

Chloe nodded understandingly, “That happens sometimes when you’re sick. You throw up, then you feel a bit better.” She watched as he washed his hands and rinsed out his mouth. Then once he was done she led him back to the couch, which he practically collapsed onto.

“I’ll get you that mint.” She went to her purse, which she had left on the table, rummaged around for a moment before finding a tin of mints, which she gave to the man.

“Thank you.” He opened it and put three in his mouth at once, before handing it back to her. Chloe took it, noticing again that he was trembling rather badly. At first she just wondered if it was from throwing up, but surely it would have stopped already if that was the case.

Then she saw Lucifer rub his arms, and the realization hit her, “Are you cold?”

Lucifer nodded, sucking on the mints, “It’s very unusual. I’m sweating and have a fever, yet I feel freezing cold and I can’t stop bloody shaking!” it was clear he was frustrated by this whole sick thing.

Chloe sighed, “That happens when you have the flu.” She explained, “Hey Trixie, can you fetch Lucifer a blanket?” she called.

Lucifer crossed his arms, “I do not need your child to wrap me in a blanket, like I’m a child.” He complained, attempting to keep up his image the best he could while being so physically weak.

Trixie sprang into action as soon as Chloe called her,”Yes , Mommy!” she replied, rummaging in the closet where they kept spare sheets and blankets, and soon hurrying into the living room with a blue fuzzy blanket, “Here, Lucifer! It’s really soft, it’ll make you feel better real fast.” She smiled as she laid the blanket over the man.

Lucifer wanted to refuse and toss the blanket off, but honestly the action of Trixie caring so much about his wellbeing, and the softness of the blanket made him resist, “Thank you.” He mumbled, avoiding looking at Chloe as he knew she would probably be smirking at him.

However, as much as Chloe wanted to tease Lucifer for going against his previous words, she didn’t. Instead she just smiled to herself, finding the interaction between him and Trixie rather sweet.

“You’re welcome!” Trixie beamed then ran off again.

Chloe watched her go, then sat down on the couch beside Lucifer, noticing him holding the blanket close to him as he continued to shiver. She felt bad for him, because he was clearly rather miserable.

“Do you still have a headache?” she asked, wondering if the pills had had enough time to get into his system before he threw them up.

Lucifer shook his head lightly, “No, but my head still feels like it’s full of cotton.” He sighed, “How do you humans live through these things? I’d honestly rather be sent back to hell right now.”

Chloe couldn’t help but chuckle at Lucifer’s dramatics, “Really? You’d rather hell than deal with the flu.” She rolled her eyes, “You’re lucky you’re not a woman. We have to deal with things similar to this every month.”

Lucifer raised his eyebrows, “Really? Well, I give you credit for surviving. I would have offed myself by now if I were you.”

Their conversation was interrupted as Trixie returned, dressed up in a doctor’s outfit with a little bag in hand, “I’m Nurse Trixie, and I’m going to make you better!” she declared.

“Oh my goodness-” Lucifer breathed in horror.

Chloe couldn’t help but chuckle at Lucifer’s reaction to her daughter’s adorable actions, “What a great idea Trix. I think you can help make him feel better.” She encouraged.

Lucifer frowned at Chloe disapprovingly, “You’re really going to subject me to this when I’m dying?”

“Stop being such a drama queen.” Chloe stood up, watching as Trixie lay out her toy doctor tools on the table, “Just humor her for a bit, please.” She requested quietly.

It was clear that Lucifer wasn’t happy about this, but annoyingly he had a soft spot for Trixie, not that he’d ever admit that, “Fine. But only because I feel guilty for infiltrating your home.”

Chloe smiled, “Thank you. I’m going to go make dinner.” And with that she left for the kitchen, leaving Trixie and Lucifer alone.

Lucifer sighed and looked at Trixie who was holding a small hammer in her hand, “What is that for? I don’t understand how a hammer can make me feel better, unless you’re going to kill me and release me from my suffering.”

Trixie giggled, “I’m not going to hurt you. It’s to test your reflexes, see!” she knocked it rather hard against Lucifer’s knee, making his leg kick out in response.

“Ouch, bloody hell!” he exclaimed, rubbing his knee, “That hurt!” he heard Chloe chuckling from the kitchen and frowned, “This isn’t funny, detective! Your child is injuring me while I’m ill, this is unfair!”

Chloe continued to laugh, “I think it’s hilarious.”

Lucifer sighed, giving up on getting Chloe to stop Trixie, “Okay what’s ne-ouch!” he grunted as she knocked the hammer on his other knee, also making it kick out, “Can you stop doing that!”

Trixie put the hammer down, “Sorry Lucifer, but I need to test both your knees.” She then picked up a little blood pressure armband, “Now I need to take your blood pressure. I need to put this on your arm.”

Lucifer had to use a lot of self-control in order to not tell Trixie that the band would, a) not fit on his arm and b) wouldn’t actually tell her his blood pressure. “Alright then.” Was all he ended up saying, extending his right arm and wondering why he was bothering to humor Trixie with this doctor lark.

By some miracle the band actually fit on his arm, only to his wrist but it was enough for Trixie, who proceeded to squeeze the rubber pump attached, which made a fake meter on the band spin around.

“Your blood pressure looks normal.” Trixie declared after a few pumps, removing the band again and returning it to her doctor’s bag, along with the hammer.

Lucifer sighed in relief, hoping this meant it was over, “Is the examination over?” he asked hopefully, then blinked in surprise as Trixie suddenly stuck something on his face.

“What…what did you just put on me?” he put his hand to his face, feeling something odd, small and rectangular plastered to his cheek, “Did you put a band aid on my face?”

Trixie nodded, “Yes, it’ll help! It’s even got flowers on it!”

Lucifer was at his wits end. He’d been hit with a hammer, had his arm squeezed, and now had a flower band-aid stuck to his face, “Wonderful.” Was all he could say, not wanting to lose his temper and yell at Trixie, as much as he hated all of this.

And of course, at that moment Chloe checked in on them, snorting with laughter when she saw Lucifer, who just sighed at her reaction, “Yes, your offspring has disgraced my face with her band-aids after she bruised my knees, and left marks on my arms from her bloody blood pressure thing.” He grumbled, “I hope you’re amused.”

Chloe couldn’t stop smiling. Oh my god he looked precious with that band-aid on his cheek, she wished she could take a picture to remember it, “Oh, I am amused.”

Lucifer reached for the band-aid, preparing to rip it off, but Trixie stopped him, grabbing his wrist, “Stop! If you take it off, you won’t get better.”

Of course Lucifer knew that wasn’t true, but there was just something about the serious look in Trixie’s eyes that made him want to believe it for her sake, “Alright then.” He sighed deeply, extracting his hand from her surprisingly tight grip, “I’ll leave it on.”

Trixie beamed, letting go and packing up her doctor’s bag, “Good! You’ll feel better soon, I promise.” She then turned to Chloe, missing the genuine smile that appeared on Lucifer’s face at her remark. “Mommy, are you making soup? I bet that would help Lucifer feel better.”

Chloe nodded, “I am indeed.”

Lucifer looked over at her, flattered, “You made me soup?”

“I made us soup.” Chloe corrected him with a smirk, “But yes, I mostly made it for you. I know you may not feel like eating any, but you can at least try it.”

Lucifer just smiled, his heart feeling joyful despite how physically unwell he felt, “Thank you…for…for all of this.” Even Trixie’s borderline torture had been sweet in a way.  He really did appreciate Chloe bringing him into her home like this and caring for him in his time of need.

Chloe’s expression morphed into one of slight surprise, and also happiness as she smiled back at him, “No problem, anything for my partner.”

The man looked down to hide his growing smile at what Chloe said, but it was soon interrupted by a yawn. Fatigue had been looming over him for hours, and seemed to be finally catching up to him.

Chloe noticed and walked a bit closer, “The soup won’t be done for a while. Why don’t you take a nap? Resting will help you feel better.” She suggested gently, turning the tv off so it would be quieter to allow the man to rest.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow, “I’m the devil, I don’t take na-“he cut himself off with another yawn, which he tried to stifle but failed. “Alright.” He sighed in defeat, rubbing his eyes tiredly and repositioning himself so he was lying on the couch again, too tired to bother arguing.

Chloe watched him, then was about to walk away and go back to the kitchen, when Lucifer spoke up again.

“I really mean it Chloe. Thank you for this, it…means a lot.”

Chloe smiled softly at the tired man as he used her first name, which was quite rare for him, “It’s no problem. I’m glad I could help.” She gave him a brief, yet affectionate pat on the shoulder before walking away.

Lucifer fell asleep shortly after that, and while he was unconscious, you can bet that Chloe Decker took a photo of him curled up in a blanket with a flower band-aid on his cheek.

She used it as blackmail material for months, but also to fondly remember the time when she took care of the devil.


End file.
